Persona 3 : RyoMina
by piru cululu
Summary: Chapter 2 : Junpei mengajak Minato jalan kencan . Tentu aja ditolak Minato mentah-mentah. Akhirnya mereka mereka ber-2 pergi bersama Ryoji... PLUS OMAKE!
1. Chapter 1

Persona 3 : RyoMina!

Disclaimer : ATLUS

Summary : Minato dkk kedatangan seorang murid baru yang ternyata menyukai Minato pada pandangan pertama? Bagaimanakah tanggapan Minato terhadap cowok tersebut? RyoMina/Ryoji x Minato. Sampai chapter ini belum ada shadow yang muncul. Cukup OOC, dan cerita aslinya dirombak habis-habisan XD. Review!

"Anak-anak, tenang! Hari ini ada murid baru," kata Pak Matematika botak menenangkan murid-muridnya yang ribut. "Mochizuki, silahkan naik ke atas podium.". Tampak seorang laki-laki bersyal kuning memasuki kelas dan mlangkah naik ke atas podium.

"Namaku Ryoji Mochizuki. Salam kenal," sapa anak itu dengan senyum bersahabat.

"Kyaaaa! Ganteng!" murid-murid perempuan berteriak heboh mengagumi kegantengan murid baru tersebut. Guru botak itu pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tenang anak-anak, Mochizuki tempat dudukmu di depan Arisato. Arisato, angkat tanganmu!"

Minato Arisato, laki-laki berambut biru itu mengangkat tangannya dengan lemas.

"Ya, ampun! Manisnya!!" Ryoji berteriak gemas dan memeluk Minato yang dalam keadaan setengah tidur. Alhasil, yang lainnya menatap Ryoji dengan pandangan heran, takut dan jijik! Apakah Ryoji menyukai Minato pada pandangan pertama? Padahal mereka sama-sama cowok!

**Persona 3 : RyoMina!**

**By : Cululu**

"Hei, Ryoji. Apa kamu homo?" tanya Junpei keheranan sekaligus cemburu di waktu istirahat.

"Nggak! Selama ini aku lumayan suka banyak cewek, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya. Ahahahaha!!" Ryoji memukul-mukul meja sambil tertawa-tawa di sebelah Minato. Yukari dan Junpei hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria. Minato menatap kejauhan, cuek dengan tingkah Ryoji yang ajaib.

"Apa kalian nggak nyadar? Rambut birunya yang harum dan lembut, kulit putihnya yang mulus, mata kelabunya yang indah dan memabukkan... Ini adalah sebuah kecantikan sekaligus keimutan yang sempurna!!" kata Ryoji sambil mengacungkan jempol kearah Junpei dan Yukari.

"Y-ya..." Yukari masih ber-sweatdrop ria. Sedangkan Junpei berteriak keras penuh rasa amarah dan cemburu di dalam hati, "Bagus! Sekarang kita saingan!!"

"Ini Cicak Colak +sengaja diplesetin+, jus jeruk, teh hijau, dan Pocurry Sweet kalian." kata Aigis sambil membagi-bagikan minuman pesanan teman-temannya.

"Makasih Aigis!" Yukari dan Junpei berterima kasih berbarengan. Minato hanya menganggukkan kepala +ga nyambung+. Ryoji juga tidak lupa berterima kasih, "Makasih!"

Aigis menatap Ryoji dengan pandangan kosong lalu berkata, "Kamu berbahaya."

"Apa?"

-966-

Pulang sekolah...

"Aku masih penasaran. Kenapa dia berkata kepadaku seperti itu?" tanya Ryoji kepada Junpei dan Minato. Mereka ber-2 diminta tolong Ryoji untuk menemani berkeliling sekolah.

"Nggak tau tuh. Ah, ini dapur sekolah. Biasanya para murid praktek memasak di sini. Tapi tetep nggak ada yang bisa nandingin masakan buatan Ksatria Junpei ini!" Junpei menyombongkan diri dengan memakai pose kebanggaan milik Kamen Rider. Padahal hasil masakannya nggak juah-jauh amat dari hasil masakan buatan Fuuka. Ahahahaha, bodoh! Aha! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!! +author kumat+

"Kalo ini? Ruang apaan, nih?" Ryoji menunjuk sebuah ruangan di sebelah dapur. Padahal Ryoji tau itu ruangan apa karena udah membaca papan nama ruangan tersebut. Itu ruang ganti perempuan. "Ga tau. Coba masuk, yuk?" jawab Junpei nakal. "Boleh, boleh! Tapi kalo ada orang di dalem gimana, yah?" balas Ryoji tambah nakal. "Gapapa kali!"

Sepertinya mereka ber-2 melupakan seseorang. Seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang dari tadi diam. "Ehem!" Minato yang nggak mau mengikuti kebodohan ke-2 orang temannya ini lantas menyadarkan mereka dengan suara batuknya.

"Heeeeh!? Sori! Sori, Min! Aku nggak napsu ma cewek-cewek di dalam ruangan itu, kok! Cintaku hanya untuk Minato~." Ryoji kembali memeluk Minato. Minato menghela nafas, sedangkan Junpei memukul-mukul tembok karena menyesal bertingkah seperti om-om mesum di depan Minato yang dicintainya.

"Wadoh, dah jam segini! Aku belum beres-beres barang pindahan. Udah dulu ya Min, Junpei!" Ryoji berlari meninggalkan Junpei dan Minato.

"Asyik, sekarang Minato milikku." Kata Junpei dalam hati. Junpei menatap wajah Minato yang polos dengan tatapan mesum plus iler.

"Junpei! Minato!" Mitsuru menghampiri mereka ber-2 yang secara tidak langsung telah menolong Minato dari bahaya. "Hanya ingin memberi tahu. Ryoji Mochizuki akan tinggal di dorm yang sama dengan kalian. Kalian, tolong bimbing dia."

"Apaaaaaaaa!?" Ryoji berteriak histeris, sedangkan Minato hanya mengangguk, "Mmmm..."

**.To Be Continued.**

-966-

Siapakah yang akan berhasil merebut hati Minato!? Tunggu cerita selanjutnya! Kurukurukurukurukurukuru!!

Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan. Jangan lupa kci review juga. Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

Persona 3 : RyoMina 2

Disclaimer : Atlus

Warning! : Agak OOC

Summary : Chapter 2 : Junpei mengajak Minato jalan (kencan). Tentu aja ditolak Minato mentah-mentah. Akhirnya mereka mereka ber-2 pergi bersama Ryoji...

* * *

**.Persona 3 : RyoMina 2.**

**.By : Cululu.**

Pagi yang cerah, dimana para siswa sedang asyik mengobrol di kelas. Hari ini pelajaran kosong, Yukari sedang asyik membaca majalah fashion kesayangannya, Minato tidur, Ryoji sibuk ngerjain PR Bahasa Inggris yang belum dia kerjakan, sedangkan Junpei....

"Minato!" Junpei mencoba membangunkan Minato yang tertidur, "Minato, hoi, bangun!". Minato yang ngantuk cuma bisa marah-marah dalam hati, 'Brengsek ni orang, lagi tidur malah diganggu. Awas aja, nanti malem bakalan kutinggal sendirian di Tartarus.'

"Minato! Bangun! Mo ngomong penting, nih."

'Penting? Tumben amat Junpei mo ngomong penting. Paling cuma omong kosong. Hmmm… Tidur lagi, ah'

"Minato!!"

"…….." Tetap nggak ada respon sampai-sampai Ryoji nanya jawaban PR, "Eh, bahasa inggrisnya manusia berisik apa, sih?"

"Nggak tau." Biasalah Junpei… Isi otaknya juma 2 kb. Minato yang pinter banget kayak kamus berjalan langsung ngejawab, "Noisyman paling."

JLEB!! (Junpei menderita 300 damage!)

Junpei yang ngerasa dihina cuma bisa sweatdrop sambil ngomong dalam hati, 'Kayaknya mereka ber-2 ngehina aku, deh. Mmm…'

"Minato." Junpei mencoba membangunkan Minato lagi. Akhirnya Minato menyerah juga, "Apa?"

"Nanti sepulang sekolah mau jalan-jalan ma aku nggak?"

"NGGAK."

JLEB!! (Junpei is Dead)

"Emang kamu mau ngajak Minato kemana?" tanya Ryoji penasaran. Entah kenapa Junpei hidup lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Junpei langsung ngejawab, "Makan..."

"Ber-2 aja?" Ryoji jadi curiga.

"Iya."

"Kencan, dong."

"Hah!?"

Junpei memasang ekspresi terkejut yang lebay, pandangan Ryoji jadi sinis dan muka Minato terlihat sangat pucat. Kasihan Minato...

"Gimana kalau kita ber-3 aja?" Junpei berusaha agar maksud tersembunyi-nya untuk mengajak Minato kencan tidak ketahuan sama saingan terbarunya, Ryoji Mochizuki.

"Wah, aku senang sekali! Minato ikut, 'kan?" Ryoji menoleh kearah Minato yang masih berwajah pucat. "Te-Terserah..."

"Ya, udah. Kita ber-3 pergi ke kedai takoyaki aja, ya." Junpei pasrah, Ryoji senyum-senyum setan dan Minato... tidur lagi.

Yukari yang dari tadi nguping langsung tertawa-tawa kecil, "Cinta segitiga, nih? Hihihi..." Dasar fujoshi...

* * *

4 jam berlalu, sekarang pelajaranya Toriumi sensei. Minato yang dah puas bobok memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius. Bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran seperti Minato, Ryoji malah mikirin jalan-jalan sama Junpei dan Minato. Ryoji nggak suka kalo Junpei ngedeketin Minato terus. TING! Tiba-tiba muncul akal bulus di kepala Ryoji, 'Nanti nggak usah pergi ma Junpei. Minato kuajak langsung pulang ke asrama aja. Hehehe...'

"Mochizuki! Siapa tokoh antagonis di teks ini!?" tampaknya Toriumi sensei sadar Ryoji nggak memperhatikan pelajaran. Spontan Ryoji jawab, "Junpei Iori, Bu!!"

"APA!?" Junpei ga terima. Terdengarlah ledakan tawa di kelas 2-F. Orang-orang dikelas sebelah pun juga mendengarnya, yang entah kenapa juga membuat mereka ikutan ketawa. (?)

* * *

Pulang sekolah...

"Ayo kita pergi!" Junpei teriak gaje di depan kelas. Ryoji tidak lupa untuk menjalankan misinya, "Junpei, kamu dipanggil Mitsuru senpai di perpustakaan, loh." Tentu aja Ryoji bohong.

"Masa? Ya udah. Tunggu aku, ya!" Junpei buru-buru pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Hei, Minato. Balik ke asrama, yuk!" ajak Ryoji.

"Lah? Kenapa?"

"Aku males pergi ma Junpei, makanya, balik ke asrama aja, yuk!"

Berhubung Minato juga males pergi ma Junpei, Minato setuju-setuju aja. Dan mereka ber-2 pun meninggalkan Junpei...

**.To Be Continued.**

* * *

-RyoMina!-

Terimakasih atas review-review nya! Kuru bahagia sekali! XD

Bagaimana cerita kali ini? Ryoji jadi jahat, ya? Tapi ini, 'kan buat kebaikan Minato, jadi ngga papa deh. Hehe.. Review!!


	3. Omake 1

**.OMAKE.**

Keesokan hari setelah Junpei dibohongi Ryoji. Minato dan Ryoji bernagkat duluan ke sekolah…

Ryoji :Hmmm...

Minato : Kenapa?

Ryoji : Aku merasa bersalah dah bohongin Junpei kemarin...

Minato : Ryoji....

Minato menatap wajah sedih Ryoji. Eh, tau-tau si Junpei nongol Panjang umur tu anak.

Junpei : Pagi Ryoji, Minato!

Ryoji : Pagi...

Minato : Pagi.

Junpei : Eh, kemarin maaf, yah. Pasti kalian nunggu lama banget.

Ryoji : Hah?

Junpei : Makanya, kalian klamaan nunggu, jadi ninggalin aku, 'kan?

Minato : .....??

'Perasaan kemarin Ryoji bohong soal Mitsuru senpai...'

Minato : Kemarin kamu bertemu dengan Mitsuru senpai?

Biasa, Minato ngomong dengan bahasa yang sangaaaaaaaat baku. Sehingga para makhluk yang biasanya pake bahasa planet harus membaca kamus terjemahan seperti Junpei.

Junpei : Hah? (sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman kamus) Mm... (sudah berhasil mengartikan perkataan Minato ke bahasa planet) Iya!

Ryoji : Ngapain luh?  
Junpei : Ngobrol soal evokerku yang ilang. Jadi aku dikasih yang baru ma Mitsuru senpai.

Minato : .........

Ryoji : ........

Junpei : Kenapa? Kok diem?

Minato & Ryoji : NGGAK APA-APA!!

Seketika itu juga telinga Junpei langsung budeg.

* * *

Mitsuru POV,

Di ruang tamu asrama, Mitsuru yang lagi sendirian memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyanyi dan menari yang udah menjadi hobinya. Mitsuru asyik nyanyi lagu kesukaannya, OST Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu, Koi no Mikuru Densetsu (Love Legend Mikuru) yang dia pelesetin seenak udel menjadi Koi no Mitsuru Densetsu (Love Legend Mitsuru). Dasar narsis...

Mitsuru : Mi-miracle MITSURUn-run! Mi-miracle MITSURUn-run! Sunao ni "suki" to ienai KIMI mo. Yuuki wo dashite (Hey Attack!) Koi no majinai MITSURU BEAM. Kaketeageruwa~

Mitsuru masih asyik menyanyi sambil berjalan dan mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya dengan centil. Tau-tau...

KLEK

Terlihat Yukari dan Fuuka dibalik pintu lagi bengong. Mereka ber-2 ga sengaja ngedenger nyanyian lagu plesetan ciptaan senpai mereka yang terhormat itu.

Mitsuru : Kalian lihat, ya? +death glare+

Fuuka & Yukari : +mengangguk-ngangguk+

Mitsuru : Kalian juga dengar, ya? +death glare+

Sekali lagi Yukari dan Fuuka mengangguk-ngangguk berjamaah.

Mitsuru : EKSEKUSI!!

JLEEEB! CROOOOOOOT! KYAAAAAA!!!

* * *

**End?**


End file.
